


Unforgettable

by microwave



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 中文：你的记性一直不好，这成了你生活的困扰。直到你遇到了斯特兰奇医生。English:You are suffering from amnesia, until you meet Stephen Strange, someone you don't ever want to forget.





	1. Chapter 1

　　你有一个舅舅，他的名字叫王。

　　对，只是王，就像Beyonce，Adele和Eminem一样。

　　他是一个法师，你一直觉得这挺玄乎的。

　　毕竟你的小伙伴们也有舅舅。

　　他们的舅舅不是警察就是医生。每当他们把从舅舅那里获得的旧弹壳或是崭新的针筒拿到小朋友们之间展示出来，就会收获一大片羡慕的眼光。

　　其他玩伴在攀比完小玩具之后，也会问起你舅舅。

　　“那你呢，你舅舅是做什么的？”

　　“……他是个法师！”

　　“法师？哦，看风水的那种吗？”

　　“不是啦！他有到正经魔法组织拜师学艺的！”

　　“那就是厉害一点的风水大师喽。”

　　你很气，但是你解释不清楚。

　　舅舅带着你去卡玛泰姬玩过，你亲眼看到过法师们是如何在空气中画出金色的圆圈，跳进去可以到达任何地方。

　　还有大厅里那些古怪的圣器，随便哪个拿出来不比弹壳强个一百倍吗？！

　　于是你也吵着他从卡玛泰姬带一些东西回来给你。

　　但是他只给你一句话。

　　不行。

　　这不代表舅舅不喜爱你。实际上他是世界上最疼你的人。

* * *

 

　　你十八岁生日的那一天，舅舅特意回到香港来，给你做了一桌子的菜，为你庆生。

　　你的父母都已经不在了。对着一大桌丰盛的菜肴，让你感觉到格外地冷清。

　　你备好了碗筷，和舅舅一起入了座。

　　你的舅舅他向来寡言少语。但他的沉默从来没有让你感到不适，因为你们之间存在着绝对的信任。

　　他正在把一块红烧肉夹到你碗里的时候，你听到了奇怪的声音。

　　“是高压锅没关吗？”你问。

　　“今天没用上高压锅。”王说。

　　有一道像冷烟花一样的光出现在餐桌的上方，呲呲地响着，然后形成了一个线条极其不流畅的圆圈，就像小孩子随手画的一样。

　　你看到有一只手抓着一本书，从圆圈里伸了出来。

　　那只手很修长，但上面布满了可怕的痕迹，微微地颤抖着。

　　“王，这本书我拿去看啦。”圆圈里有个人在讲英文。

　　他的英文口音不像是香港这边的人。你很快判断出这是美国人的口音，但不知道具体是美国哪里。

　　“我不是跟你说我不在的时候不要随便拿走书吗？”王好像不太高兴了。

　　“我哪知道你要去这么久啊。”对面的人说着，从圆圈里探出了头，接着是整个上半身。

　　你看到了一个黑色的后脑勺。这个人他穿着卡玛泰姬学徒的衣服。

　　“跟你说了我要给侄女过生日！”

　　“你真的有侄女啊，我以为你只是被我烦够了想静静而已。”

　　“你也知道你很烦了。”

　　你觉得有必要增加一下存在感，“嗨，你好，我是真的存在的。”

　　那个脑袋转了过来，你们的视线终于相逢了。你发现他有一双很漂亮的灰色眼睛。

　　“你好，我是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生。你可以叫我Doctor Strange，或者Doctor。”

　　他向你伸出了手。你们的手在没有温度的火花门边相握。他的手有些凉，那些伤疤有些奇特的触感。

　　“祝你生日快乐。”他接着说。

　　你道谢。礼尚往来，你也告诉了他你的名字。

　　“我以为你是个法师（master）。”你说。

　　“不，是Doctor。”他非常地坚持。

　　你从来没有见过有人对一个称号如此执着的。卡玛泰姬真是怪人多。

　　“如果你不介意的话，请不要打扰我们用餐了。”王很不留情地赶人。

　　“我可以拿一个吗？”他手指朝下，指了指餐桌上你早上烤的曲奇。

　　王端起了装曲奇的小碟子，整盘塞到了斯蒂芬手里。

　　“全拿去。换个清静。”

　　他说着，把斯蒂芬推回了圆圈里，手一划把门闭上了。

　　“其实可以让他留下来一起吃的。”你说。

　　“一切有他在的场合他都会变成主角和焦点。”他说，“这种事可不能发生在你的生日上。”

　　突然他好像想起了什么似的。从椅子上站了起来，重新打开了传送门。

　　“不许在藏书室吃东西！”他朝着其中严厉地警告。

　　“OKOK知道了！”斯蒂芬的声音含糊不清，明显是嘴里塞满了东西。

　　王合上了传送门，坐回了餐桌旁。

　　虽然舅舅总是不苟言笑，让人难以猜测他的想法。但你感觉得到他似乎并不是真的讨厌这个斯蒂芬。

　　那时候你并没有想到，机缘巧合之下，你与这一个奇怪（Strange）的家伙的人生轨迹还能够再次交叉。

* * *

 

　　第二次见斯蒂芬那会，你已经上大学了。空闲的时间，你在一家甜品店打工。

　　下午的时候，店里接到了一单外卖。你骑上小摩托车，吭哧吭哧地开往目的地。

　　你在一栋大楼前停了下来。

　　你打算敲门，门却自己打开了。你当这是个电控的自动门，也就没有多想，踏了进去。

　　然后你被惊艳到了。这里面内部的空间很大，从外面根本看不出来。大厅装饰古朴，两侧大概有十多米高的墙上挂着各种稀奇古怪的饰品。

　　引起你注意的，是你头顶透下光的那一个巨大天窗，上面镶的特殊的花纹被阳光投在了你脚下。

　　你认得这个图纹，你在卡玛泰姬见过。

　　这是三位一体圣灵维山蒂的标志。

　　所以……这里就是传说中的圣所喽？

　　舅舅和你说过有三个圣所在守护着地球的魔法世界，其中有一个就在香港，但是他从没跟你透露过位置。

　　可是为什么圣所会没有人啊？

　　“Hello，有人在吗？”你试着呼唤了一下，但只听到自己的声音在空旷的空间中无限回荡。

　　面前的整个圣所就像安静蛰伏着的巨兽一样，充满了未知，而你站在门口，就像面对着大怪兽的出气口一样，好像暗黑中随时会有东西醒来。

　　你不知道这种害怕的感觉也是圣所的自我防护机制之一，是为了防止无知路人闯入的。

　　你只想收了钱快点走掉。

　　不能在这里傻站下去了。你决定四处走动一下，看看能不能遇到人。

　　你跑上了楼梯，一边喊着有没有人在。

　　还是没有人出现。

　　你已经跑上了二楼。

　　这里是一个展示厅一样的房间，跟博物馆似的整齐地陈列着许多玻璃橱柜，里面放置的是你也猜不出究竟是什么的藏品。

　　好奇心吸引着你走近了其中一个展示柜。其中是一团正在翻滚的黑色蒸汽，像是会吸收走周围的光线一般，你注意到这比别的区域都暗了不少。

　　随着你的靠近，展示柜上的玻璃映应该会映出你的脸，这是有着常识的人正常的预期。

　　但是并不是这样的，你惊讶地看到你的倒影是一团正在燃烧的猩红色的气体。那黑夜般的蒸汽像是察觉到了你的靠近，重重地撞了一下玻璃。

　　你惊慌失措，不自觉地后退了几步，然后感觉后脚跟一踩空——

　　遭了！要从楼梯上滚下去了。

　　呜呜一定会很痛，搞不好还会摔破头。这样就要进医院了。医院，你不喜欢医院，在医院总是要等好久。啊，搞不好伤势严重的话就不能去上课了。那是不是可以不用交作业了？

　　在面临危险的半秒时间里，你的大脑及其活跃，想了无数的事情。

　　但是接下来没有你预想的疼痛。你的身体在虚无之中下落了一阵子，然后落到了一个温暖的怀抱里。

　　诶？！

　　你睁开双目，看见了一双灰色的眼睛。

　　你被这个陌生男人公主抱了！你从来没有和异性这样亲密地接触过，这让你脑子混乱。

　　他好像也不打算放你下来似的。

　　“先生，你的外卖到了。一共139块。”你说。

　　“先生？”他开口说话，声音犹如低音提琴，你的心弦也跟着震颤了一下。

　　“你没有认出我来吗？”他改成用中文跟你对话。他的中文腔调有些生涩，但比你见过的大部分外国人要好一些。

　　“您……您是？”你躺在他怀里，睁大了眼睛。

　　你有一个毛病，对人很脸盲，对外国人尤其。你注意到他的双鬓皆有一缕白发，很是对称，几乎像是刻意挑染的。

　　“Strange，Doctor Strange。”他说。

　　这唤醒了你的记忆。

　　“噢，博士您好。”你连忙说道，“可以放我下来吗？”

　　下一刻你已经双脚落地，稳稳地站在了他的面前。

　　斯蒂芬个子比你高出了一个头。他穿着合身的深蓝色的法师服，衬得他十分修长。他体型并非是夸张地壮实的那种，但刚刚他抱着你的时候，你感觉到他的双臂很有力量。

　　想这个干嘛。你脸颊瞬间烧红了，你低了头，不敢与他对视。

　　你一直不喜欢他们外国人讲话的这种习惯，老喜欢盯着对方的眼睛，对异性也不例外，这总叫你有些难为情。

　　“我把东西放在大门边的桌子上了。”你说。

　　他从腰带间拿出了卷成一团的钱，费力地把纸币摊开抚平，然后递给了你。

　　“给你200。剩下的给你买奶茶喝。”他说，“算是吓到你的赔礼道歉。”

　　“谢谢你。”你想了想，还是问了：“楼上那是什么？”

　　“你问的是什么？”他靠得很近，“我对香港圣所不太熟，如果你好奇的话我可以拿藏品目录给你看。是用中文写成的，我看不懂。”

　　他用着流利的中文跟你说着“我不懂中文”这话，让你觉得有些奇怪。

　　他似乎也发现了你的好奇，“噢，我的中文是为了和王吵架学的，仅仅停留在口语层面，很惭愧。”

　　你说没关系，你也不是真的非要知道这里每一样东西是什么。

　　“我得回店里去了。”你说。

　　他坚持要送你到门口。

　　“为什么圣所里都没有人啊？”你回头看了一眼圣所，问道。

　　“他们今天都回卡玛泰姬参加考试了。”

　　“法师也要考试吗？”

　　“要驻守圣所的话，当然。香港圣所一向在法师间很热门，要被分配来这里很不容易的。”

　　“为什么？”

　　他轻笑了一下，“大概是香港伙食好吧。”

　　“你也想留在这里吗？”你带着一丝期待问道。

　　“让我选择的话，大概是纽约圣所，毕竟那里是我家。”

　　你垂下头，心里莫名地有些失望。

　　斯蒂芬又向你前进了一步，附身抱了你，拍了拍你的背。

　　“谢谢。”他说。

　　你脸上火热，这热度一直延续到了心里。

　　“诶，不用啦。”

　　“是谢谢上次的饼干，很好吃。”他说。

　　“噢！我很高兴你喜欢。如果你想的话……”你有点口不择言，“我还有很多面粉。”

　　斯蒂芬笑了笑，揉了揉你的脑袋。

　　“那就谢谢你了。下次见。”

　　“下次见。”

　　你喜欢这句告别，隐含着还能再见到他的可能性。


	2. Chapter 2

　　这些日子你总有些恍惚。

　　少女有了心事，你的苦恼名叫斯特兰奇。

　　你整天想着他，可你却不知道他究竟长什么样子。

　　你只记着他通透的灰眼睛，鬓角的一撮白发，他的颧骨有些高，显得脸颊格外凹陷。

　　这些零碎的特征还是无法在你脑中拼凑出一个完整的斯特兰奇医生。你拉远了镜头，想看看还有什么。

　　噢，当然，一双有力的胳膊。当它们抱住你的时候，你闻到了干净的藏青色法师袍上残留的肥皂清香。

　　这些片段在你心底燃起了一阵强烈的渴望，那就是再一次见到他。

　　你害怕一段时间没有看到他，也会把他忘记了。因为你的记性一向很不好。

　　说来也奇怪，你没有任何的童年回忆。

　　其他的同龄人往往多少有些儿时的记忆，比如最喜欢的一个娃娃的样子，比如电视儿童节目主持人的昵称。

　　但是你不记得八岁以前的任何事情了，包括你是如何失去父母的。你不可能生下来就已经八岁，也不可能没有父母。

　　你也不敢问舅舅到底发生了什么。毕竟这个话题涉及了失去、痛苦和死亡。你隐约地明白，对于他这个年纪的人来说，忘性大反而是一种好事。

　　人如果没有遗忘的能力，要如何才能活下去？*

　　于是你把自己的记忆比作了一个容量不大的U盘，总是必须要删去一些过去的东西，才能为现在与未来腾出空间。

　　斯特兰奇医生仅仅占了一小部分，可是却像强力的病毒一样，把你的系统给彻底搅乱了。即使这样，你依然想好好珍藏与他有关的一切。

* * *

 

　　好像有大事发生了。

　　舅舅告诉你是关于古一法师的。

　　你见过古一法师。第一次见到她的时候你不过十来岁，她则不是一个能用时间来丈量的人。

　　你听说没有人知道她到底活了多久了。

　　她的身体装在在宽大的赭色袍子内，看上去就像游荡在世间的灵体，毫无一丝人间烟火气。

　　可是她的确是人类。

　　人类是不能永远地活下去的，否则总有一日会被自己累累的过去反噬。

　　但没想到的是你看到了这一天。

　　她曾经的得意弟子卡西利亚斯背叛了卡玛泰姬之后，又试图使用禁忌之术，召唤出黑暗维度的君主，想要把你们的世界都献给另一次元的统治者。

　　古一本人则是在一场战斗中负伤仙逝。她死后，流言四起，连你都听闻到了一些说法。

　　说是她一直在黑暗维度中汲取力量，所以才违反自然地获得了无限的生命。

　　可是没有人知道，这不是古一法师唯一的一个秘密。

　　那日你亲眼见到了香港的天空被另一维度撞破，你壮着胆子从那裂口处往进去，瞧见了一个和真实世界完全不一致的、不可名状的无垠空间。

　　你不知如何才保持住了神志的清醒。你没有跑，因为无处可逃。

　　相反地，你向着裂口的下方奔去。几分钟前还完好的街道建筑，如今已成废墟。

　　你爬过了断瓦残垣，然后只看到斯蒂芬浮起，升上半空，飞入了那扭曲的空间内。

　　短暂的几秒之后，你看到了地上的水回到了缸中，倒塌的房屋就像生物体一样开始自我愈合。

　　你的身体也不自主地向后退去，被无法抗拒的力量推了一路，飞速地回到了家里。

　　新闻中没有报道这一差点摧毁整个城市的大事件。你又跑到市中心，发现安然无恙。

　　你不知道斯蒂芬在那里做了什么。似乎没有人记得这一件事，唯独只有你。

* * *

 

　　还好还有舅舅在，他确认了这一场大战是真实发生过的。你终于不用怀疑自己是否得了癔病。

　　但他来是为了告诉你另一件事。

　　我要去驻守纽约的圣所了。他说。对，和斯蒂芬一起。

　　你的鼻子抽动了一下，眼睛红红的。

　　别哭啊，你需要我的时候我一秒就回来了。

　　舅舅的劝导让你有些羞愧了起来，他不知道你伤心并不是为了他。

　　你难过的是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇终究还是要回到那地球的另一半边去了。

　　对于法师来说地球上的任何两个地方之间都没有距离。

　　但是你和斯蒂芬之间有。

　　你不是法师，所以你只能做一些常人能做到的努力来缩短这一个距离。

　　几个月后，你凭着优异的学习成绩，争取到了去纽约大学交换的机会。

　　纽约圣所位于布里克街，离纽约大学步行不过十来分钟的时间。

　　于是你顺理成章地背着书包住进了纽约圣所。

* * *

 

　　说起来你自己都不信，你居然和喜欢的人同居了。

　　舅舅近来更常在卡玛泰姬待着。自从古一法师去世之后，他就成了资历最老的人之一，大小事务都需要他负责。

　　斯蒂芬则是会出去接活，法师也要吃饭的。

　　纽约会有人需要捉鬼驱魔、解决魔法问题吗？实际上还不少。毕竟纽约是世界上最魔幻的城市之一啊。

　　很多时候，圣所里只有你和斯蒂芬。他面对面与你谈话的时候，还是喜欢盯着你的眼睛看，专注的样子仿佛全世界只有你一人。

　　事实上圣所里确实只有你们二人，你常常故意忽视这一点。

　　你希望自己对于斯蒂芬来说是特别的，而他的行为有时会让你这么以为。

　　当你和同学们去派对的时候，无论到多晚，斯蒂芬都坚持接你回圣所。不是在派对中央开一道传送门把你拽进去的那种粗鲁方式。他会换回普通人的衣服，站在派对场所门口等你出来。

　　他在外面处理魔法事务的时候，偶尔会遇到一些奇景。他总会兴奋地跑回来，把你带走一起去观赏。

　　你最喜欢的是那条红色的河流。那个地方的天空在每日中的一个时刻总会变得火红，云彩染成了深浅不一的橘色。天空倒影在宁静如镜的河流表面，看起来就像一河熊熊燃烧的烈火一般。

　　甚至，斯蒂芬允许你进他的房间。

　　这本来纯粹是为了和你舅舅赌气。在二人的一次争吵过后，斯蒂芬发现王下了咒语，不让斯蒂芬进他的卧房。然后斯蒂芬便转头也给自己房间下了咒，只让你能进。

　　这两人的年纪加起来都要有一百岁了，还在天天做出一些小学男生级别的事迹。你也无可奈何。

　　斯蒂芬没有接到活的时候，就会埋头在图书室研究一本书。

　　这是古一法师的手记，是用密文写成的。斯蒂芬说，我在试题破解。

　　古一法师的生命那么漫长，一定留下了许多谜团，斯蒂芬会沉迷其中一点也不奇怪。

　　他研究那本厚厚的书籍的时候，你就在旁边学习。

　　斯蒂芬简直就是一个活体谷歌，在线题库。你已经认识了他这么久，依然会为他的博学所震惊。

　　他看着你的电脑屏幕，在给你解释一个复杂的哲学问题。

　　你在半途就丢了神，盯着他鬓角的白发和被阳光照得有些透明的耳朵思考，为什么他没有找一位伴侣。

　　你曾问过舅舅，法师是不是必须清心寡欲，保持独身，像尼泊尔其他修行的僧侣一样？

　　你得到的答案是卡玛泰姬并没有这种规定。你舅舅他一直单身着，单纯是因为他就是喜欢这样。

　　斯蒂芬呢？他之前一定有过女朋友。说不定还有很多个。

　　你这么猜测，因为他总是戴着那块坏掉的手表。

　　你有悄悄地观察过，这块表的表盘碎裂，指针也已经停下不走了。他戴着这块表的纪念意义必然大于实用意义。

　　有一次你进斯蒂芬的房间打扫卫生，发现他把那块表放在了桌子边上，并没有带走。

　　那一瞬间你像被一种执念的魔鬼附了体一样，拿起了它仔细观察了一下。

　　翻到背面，你看到上面刻着“时间会证明我对你的爱。克莉丝汀”的字样。

　　简一行字和一个落款，就像给犯人的死刑判决书一样简洁又无情。

　　能让他一直带在身边，陪他度过那段艰难的时光，一定是深爱的人了。

　　你一声不吭地把表放了回去。

　　你抱着脏衣篮走出了斯蒂芬的房间。魂魄似乎都被那碎掉的表盘玻璃割得四分五裂，飘散在圣所的各个角落里。

　　你有些头重脚轻，险些踩空了楼梯。

　　这一瞬间的时间变得缓慢了起来。你怀里的脏衣篮脱手而出，里面的衣物飞了出来，在半空中展开，像蓝闪蝶的翅膀。

　　有一双手从后面搂住了你的腰，把你向后一拉。你的背撞上了他的胸口。

　　“这么多年了你还是没学会好好下楼梯。”

　　他贴在你的耳边说。你看不到他的脸，耳尖感觉到了他呼出的湿湿热热的气息。

　　你的心跳得太快了，你怀疑他贴着你的背的胸膛都能感觉到那失去节奏的跳动。

　　你脑子里闪现了那天一位同学随意地问起斯蒂芬是你的什么人的样子。

　　啊……是我舅舅的朋友，一位很好的叔叔罢了。那时你说。

　　时间推移到现在，这一秒，这一个场景。对比反差，让你变成一个巨大的笑话。

　　斯蒂芬才不是什么好叔叔。好叔叔不会引诱好友的侄女，不会给她一个虚假的错觉，更不会像现在这样暧昧地搂着你。

　　事实上以上那一切剧烈的思想活动依然仅发生在瞬间。他很快就放开了你。

　　你的脸涨得通红，有些恼羞成怒。你背对着他，抬起头盯着天花板的维山蒂印记天窗，说道：“斯蒂芬叔叔，我想搬出去住。”

　　“为什么？”他问。

　　“没有为什么。”你根本没想到他会问，你本以为他仅仅只会点个头表示知晓了。

　　“是谈恋爱了吗？”他的声音似乎变远了，但是他明明还站在原地。

　　“对。”你都不知道你为什么要这样说，“是谈恋爱了。想要有自己的空间。”

　　“好，那我王说一下，帮你找个合适的地方。”他说，“还是你要搬去和他一起住？”

　　“没事。我们会想办法。”你用了虚假的复数形式人称。只有你知道“我们”的“们”并不存在。

　　“好。”他说。  
　　“很好。”他又重复了一遍，毫无意义，像是在劝说自己一样。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这句话来自尼采《不合时宜的沉思》。我不懂德语，手中只有西语版，原话是“solo hay una cosa la que hace la felicidad sea la felicidad: el poder de olvidar... es totalmente imposible vivir sin olvidar.”  
> 原文是讨论历史对人生的意义的，被我拿来乱用了


	3. Chapter 3

　　搬出圣所是一个有勇气的决定。

　　照道理说你这个年纪的女生，应该和校园里帅气无脑的男生发展一段无忧无虑的恋情，而不是无望地迷恋着拥有伤痛过去的中年法师。

　　这年龄差让你胆怯。你要怎么做才能跨越过这几十年，追上斯蒂芬的脚步，成为能够与他匹配的女人？

　　在他眼里你甚至算不上女人，只是个小女孩罢了。

　　你的想法单纯，以为不再见到斯蒂芬，就能够收拾好你那杂草般生长的情愫。

　　走之前，你怕他忙起来又忘记吃午餐，替他烤了曲奇。

　　你心不在焉，一不小心倒了太多的白糖。你本想用咖啡勺把多余的糖舀出，但临时起了心思，耍性子似的又抓了一把糖撒进去。

　　你把甜腻得蚂蚁都会中毒的饼干放在餐桌上，犹豫着出发之前要不要跟斯蒂芬打声招呼。

　　你上了楼，见到他紧闭的房门，考虑再三，还是收回了敲门的手。

  
　　

　　半个月后，你接到了舅舅的电话。

　　尽快回一趟圣所。他在电话里说。

　　舅舅说已经有半个月没见到斯蒂芬了，他似乎一直没有离开过房间。当他试图去查看一下的时候，却被那道符咒阻挡在了门外。

　　你在电话中告诉了舅舅你的住址。几秒之后一个传送门就出现在了客厅。

　　你穿过传送门，对面就是斯蒂芬的房门。

　　你很害怕门后有什么令你承受不了的场面。最理想的情况是他并不在，只是外出忘记和王打声招呼了而已。

　　你推开了门，走了进去。你看到了斯蒂芬。

　　他盘腿坐在地上，面前摆放着一本摊开的书籍，他的身体斜斜地靠在了床尾的栏板上，像是睡着了，又像是失去了知觉。

　　你隐隐担忧，几乎是扑到他身边的。

　　“斯特兰奇医生。”你叫着他的名字，试着晃他的肩，但是他没有任何反应。

　　他的脸煞白无血色，双颊更加地深凹了进去。要不是他胸口微微起伏证明了他依然在呼吸着，你恐怕会以为他已经……

　　那个词太可怕了，你不想将它与斯蒂芬联系到一起。

　　“斯蒂芬。”你眼睛泛红，无助地呼唤着他的名字。你从来没有直接叫过他的教名。此时他不是医生，不是叔叔，而只是斯蒂芬。

　　“小丫头，你该不会哭了吧？”

　　他的声音从背后传来，原本半蹲着的你吓得跪到了地上。

　　你回过身，看到了半透明的斯蒂芬飘在半空中。

　　你看了一眼身旁斯蒂芬的身体，又把视线转回他的幽灵身上，“你这是……？”

　　“不，我还没有死。这是我的灵体。血肉之躯太妨碍思考了。”他解释道。

　　淡蓝色的幽魂示意你让开一点，然后飞回到身体里。

　　地上的斯蒂芬睁开了眼睛，对你挑眉一笑。这个笑容显得虚弱又勉强。

　　“你一直没有吃东西吗？”

　　“也不是。”他指了指放在书旁边的小碟子。

　　“这是我留下的小饼干吗？”你惊讶道。

　　“热量很高，支撑我度过这几天刚刚好。”

　　真是疯了。你知道他一向如此，你想责怪他又说不出口。

　　“但说真的，下次不要再放这么多糖了。你也知道我岁数大了，得忌口。”他接着说。

　　他说着，向你张开了双臂。你愣了一下，就靠过去抱住了他。

　　“不是。”他依然保持着双臂在半空中的姿势，“我要你扶我起来。”

　　尴尬了。你手忙脚乱地从他怀里退出来，然后把他的胳膊抬起背到身后，肩膀靠向他，好让他有个点可支撑。

　　他尽量不把重量压在你身上，努力地站了起来。

　　你细胳膊细腿的，力气也不大，没办法撑着他走多远，于是只能先把他放到了床上。

　　“是什么东西让你这样废寝忘食？”你在他身边坐下，问道。

　　斯蒂芬的脸颊渐渐被兴奋染红，“我终于破解了古一法师的手稿中最重要的部分。”

　　“是吗？”你对此毫无概念，不知道是否值得他这样做。

　　“是关于至尊法师的。”他自己接下去说了起来，“我知道如何才能成为至尊法师了。”

　　“噢，难道也要考试吗？”你玩笑似地问。

　　“聪明。”他说。你分不清是不是讽刺。“维山蒂会给予当时代最具有资格的法师试炼的机会。”

　　“那么你搞清楚方法了吗？”

　　“算是吧。我在手稿中找到了几个关键词：死亡、恐惧和记忆。”

　　“我不喜欢第一个词。”你说。

　　“死亡听起来很唬人，但是却排在另外两个之前。”斯蒂芬说。

　　“难道是要先死一次才能进入剩下两个考验吗？”

　　“说不定呢。”

　　斯蒂芬答得云淡风轻，好像你们讨论的是“明年还会不会流行说唱音乐”似的。

　　“必须是你去做这件事吗？”

　　“必须是我。地球需要至尊法师。”

　　如果是这样的话，没有人比斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇更有资格了。

　　你渐渐明白了为什么他对Doctor这个名号如此地在意。即使如今他失去了拿手术刀的能力，但他从未有一刻忘记自己是一个医生。

　　医者仁心。过去他治愈人，将来他也许能够治愈更多的东西。

　　你只希望那名为死亡的试炼也能够对他仁慈。

* * *

 

　　某一个晚上，你熬夜了。

　　深夜里十分安静，只有你敲打键盘的声音。全神贯注的你被屋外传来一声闷响打断了思路。

　　你几乎是当即就慌张了起来。

　　你拿起了放在门后的棒球棍作为防身工具，谨慎地打开门，想从门缝中查看一下情况。

　　客厅正中央的地上似乎躺着一个人影。

　　你一惊，准备关上门拿电话报警，但在昏暗不明的光线之下，你辨别出了那人身上穿着的卡玛泰姬法师袍。

　　会是斯蒂芬么？

　　是他！

　　你正想打开门跑过去，这时你看到了斯蒂芬的灵体从空气中出现，悬浮在客厅的上方。

　　“你来这里做什么？快把身体还给我！”他的灵体说话了，竟然是对着他自己的身体说的。

　　“这就是你最深层的恐惧啊。”斯蒂芬的身体说着，声音听起来和他本人完全不一样，仿佛来自地狱一般。他从地上爬了起来，你看到他的眼睛冒着火苗一样的光。

　　“这里有什么可恐惧的？我甚至没有来过这个地方。”灵体说道。

　　“不是地方，而是人。”占据了他的身体的那个东西狞笑着，“你对那个女孩产生了隐秘的欲望。”

　　你在门后听不太清两者的对话。

　　斯蒂芬的灵体突然变暗了几度。他感知到了你的存在，他看到了躲在门缝后露出一只眼睛的你，一瞬间失去了镇定。

　　“你要做什么？”

　　“继续你的试炼。”

　　斯蒂芬的身体动了起来，向你躲藏的地方而来。

　　你迅速地把门关上了。

　　这毫无用处。墙上出现了一个传送门，斯蒂芬从那里走了出来。

　　不，你知道那不是斯蒂芬。

　　你还没找到下一个可以藏身的地点，就被拎了起来。他的力气好大，你不知道这是不是占据了他身体的那个东西的力量。

　　斯蒂芬把你扔到了床上，身体压了上来。你本能地抵抗挣扎着，去踢他打他，但毫无效果，反而让他加大了控制你的力度，把你的手腕握得很疼。

　　你看到斯蒂芬的灵体穿过了白墙，飘到了你的身边。

　　“对不起。”

　　你感觉时间的流速放缓了。男人依然压在你身上，但像是进入了慢动作镜头一样，行动变得无限迟缓。你抓住机会脱出了他的桎梏，身体一滚，重重地落到了地上。

　　“斯蒂芬，发生了什么？”你在地上望着他。

　　“对不起。”他说，“我不知道会把你牵扯进来。”

　　“这是恐惧的试炼吗？你为什么会怕我？”

　　“我的最深层恐惧……”他顿了一下，“是害怕正视内心的欲望。”

　　你几乎快转不过弯来了。

　　斯蒂芬想要你？

　　法师果然不是完全清心寡欲的。你们那么经常独处，看来你不是唯一一个产生了绮念的人。

　　但你清楚这只是动物的原始欲念罢了，与爱毫无关系。

　　斯蒂芬怎么可能会爱你呢？

　　“如果我让它得到它想要的，是不是就可以通过试炼了？”

　　“如果我需要你做出牺牲才能证明自己，那说明我没有资格。”

　　这不只他一个人的试炼，也是你的。你鼓起勇气，揭开了一切掩饰，直面了对于他的渴望。

　　“这对我来说根本算不上牺牲。”你说，“它不就想让你干我罢了么？”

　　斯蒂芬被你直白的话语震惊了。

　　“我也想要你。”

　　说着，你起身爬回到了床上，从后面抱住了斯蒂芬。他的衣袍上沾了不明的脏污，还有些破损。你的双手伸到了前面去，拉开了他腰带上的结。

　　斯蒂芬的灵体飘了过来，滑进了他的身体里。

　　时间恢复了正常。

　　他转过身来抱你，你们急切地拥抱接吻，双唇碰撞热烈得像能迸出火花。

　　很快地，所有恼人的衣物都被褪去，被踹到了地上去。

　　你第一次见到斯蒂芬的裸体。他的身体就像艺术品，他的肤色如昂贵的象牙，肌肉的分布合理又漂亮，仿佛是艺术家精心设计好的一样。

　　这么近的距离，让你清晰地看见他有些粗糙的皮肤，他眼角的细纹。

　　他总是梳理得完美的头发有些凌乱了，他低头的时候，鬓角那一撮白发耷拉了下来。

　　他搂着你的腰，让你更贴近他一些，然后手探入了你的峡谷间。被梦中之人真实地触碰，让你慌乱地挠了一下他的背肌。他闷闷地哼了一声。

　　成熟的男人有着无限的耐心，他丝毫不着急地开垦你。他在你耳边呢喃着一些你几乎分辨不出的词，像是安慰又像是鼓励。

　　他做医生时累积下的对人体的了解程度在此时全然派上了用场。每一次爱抚都如此精准有效。在他为你掀起的情欲波浪之中，你眼睛泛了潮水。

　　你的土壤变得濡湿了起来。他再三确认你是否已经准备好接纳他，才握着锄，推入了你的田地。他一下下地撞着你，节奏掌握得犹如天生的音乐家。你的身体为他变得松散，高潮来临就像一场绝无仅有的暴风雨。在这适宜的时机下，你的土地被播下了种子。

　　遮蔽着你的乌云散去了，你却昏睡了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

　　斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇似乎遗漏了什么细节，这个想法从他到这里以后就萦绕在他心头，他用魔法减缓了时间的流速以更好地思考。

　　他的手臂被你的脑袋压着。你背对着他，柔软的身体几乎不可见地起伏着。

　　夜里的凉风从忘记关上的窗户间溜了进来，撩起了浅绿色的窗帘。书桌上散放着的草稿纸被风吹起，缓缓地飘落到了床边。

　　对，是床。是这张盛放着你们二人的身体的床。

　　这张床没什么特别的，显然是宜家买的最便宜的松木床。床垫的舒适度乏善可陈，灰色的床单倒是干净，有一股淡淡的香气。

　　你们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，这并非出于亲昵的渴望，而是狭窄的空间使然。这位Doctor有些不敢相信直到现在才注意到这一点：这是一张单人床。

　　这一蛛丝马迹就像火星落在了干草堆里，斯蒂芬如火烧般迅速地观察了屋里的一切迹象，并立即得出了结论。

　　斯蒂芬知道你撒谎了，你根本没有在谈恋爱。

　　你宁愿拿恋爱当幌子，一定是为了掩盖什么别的事。

　　他不喜欢被欺骗的感觉，尤其是被你，你这个由他监护的小姑娘。

　　可事到如今，他不知道还有没有资格这么看你。

　　你无意识地蹬了一下腿，嘴唇张合了一下，吐出一些难以辨认的句子，不知正在做着什么样的梦。

　　斯蒂芬被压着的胳膊里血液循环不畅通，让他的手指头发麻了起来。

　　他默念了一遍你的名字。能熟练使用多门语言的医学博士，发声的器官却局限于印欧语系语言，遇到了你名字中那婉转的第三声，他怎么也念不好。

 

　　有着晦涩如咒语般的姓名的你，给他的初印象就像一个漂亮的空心玩偶。他难以从你深色的眼睛里读出情绪，而你总是一副在费劲地思考的样子。

　　没多久斯蒂芬就发现了：你记不住他。

　　于是每次你面露疑惑地站在他面前，他总会主动重复一遍那句话：“我是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生。”

　　然后你总会恍然大悟地接道：“噢，是你啊，斯蒂芬叔叔。”

　　你这一声声地叫着，如凿子一样敲进他心里，斯蒂芬渐渐也觉得自己像个叔叔了。

　　没什么不对的，你是王的侄女，而王是他最好的朋友（他总有一天会承认的）。

　　而此时此刻，你在他怀里睡去，他感觉像是一直努力端平的那杯水，最终还是洒了出来，泼了一地，就连杯子也摔了个粉碎。

　　他那有着过目不忘记忆力的大脑试图弄明白一个问题：是从什么时候开始的？

　　这不是一个难以回答的问题，实际上答案一直被掩盖在他心底阴暗潮湿的角落。

　　是香港圣所的那一次见面吗？

　　你像个失去方向感的小兔子一样在圣所里到处乱窜，差一点摔下楼梯。法师他明明有几十种别的方式可以将你解救出困境，但情急之下他偏偏选了最不妥当的一种。

　　徒手去接一个从高空落下的女孩？听起来不像是个斯特兰奇这样的高智商人物会做的决定。但是他还是这么做了。

　　即使他很迅速地反应过来，用法力减缓了你的下落速度，你落到他怀里的时候，他依然有一种当场双臂脱臼的感觉。

　　好尴尬，但是还得保持成熟男人的优雅。

　　结果你像是完全没注意到他奇怪的表情似的，一开口就跟他要钱，还生疏地叫他“先生”。

　　那一刻他产生了一种莫名的冲动，像被一只毛绒绒的兔子撞了一下后腰。

　　斯特兰奇医生不是青少年，甚至已是处于壮年的末端了，冲动的感觉一年年趋于陌生，但是此刻却又像潮水一样一股脑地返回了干涸的沙滩上。

　　你离开后，时隔几天，斯蒂芬正翻阅用拉丁文抄写的炼金术士的羊皮卷手稿，你在他脑海中一闪而过。

　　斯蒂芬当作是因为他第一次读这份手稿的时候，正巧吃着你烤的曲奇。如果每一次他看这份手稿都会想起你，那也是情有可原。小饼干可真好吃啊。

　　当然，这个理论很快就站不住脚了。

　　斯蒂芬又主动去给香港圣所的法师代班顶岗了几次，而且还总热情地掏腰包请其他人吃甜点。

　　但来送外卖的总不是他希望的那个人。

　　他又不能去跟王打听你的近况。毕竟俩人都是活了将近半个世纪的人精了，不可能不知道这种打探其中有什么意味。斯蒂芬不想被这位好伙伴从卡玛泰姬一路追杀到喜马拉雅山顶。

　　没办法把你从梦中赶出去，但清醒着的时候，他的理智还是能做到让大家都欢喜。

　　多玛姆入侵事件之后，斯蒂芬不得不离开卡玛泰姬，回到纽约驻守圣所去。

　　走之前，他还是做出了除了改变他人生的那场车祸之外最失控的事：他动了些手脚，把你们学校与纽约大学交换项目的传单塞进了你的书包里。

　　纽约大学，很棒的学校，很好的学习机会。他这么跟自己说着，假装一点私心也没有。

　　他当自己只是推了一把山顶的石块。这块石头之后如何裹着雪挟着泥滚下山崖，把一切冲撞得乱七八糟，那是完全在意料之外的事了。

　　你住进纽约圣所，对于斯蒂芬来说又意外又合理。

　　你是个年轻热血的女孩，行动都带着风，走路时总是把圣所的木地板踩得咚咚极响。只要你在圣所里，斯蒂芬每时每刻都知道你的的方位。

　　有了无限多的相处时间之后，你让斯特兰奇医生惊讶了。

　　原来你说自己记性不好，不是一种推脱责任的说辞。你确实有一种怪病，你的记忆就像碎掉的镜子一样，上一秒还在谈论的事，可能下一秒就从你脑海中彻底被擦除了，不留下一点痕迹。

　　斯特兰奇医生凭着经验列出了这种病几种可能的成因，但没有经过仪器的检测，他也无法贸然断定。

　　斯蒂芬本打算等王闲下来，就与他谈一谈这事，让他带着你去医院体检一番。但还没有等到王回来，斯蒂芬竭尽全力维持的现状就开始崩塌了。

　　

　　斯蒂芬还没有忘掉那一天。

　　自从学会了在睡眠中继续用灵体工作，时间对斯蒂芬来说就变成了一个虚无缥缈的概念。

　　当房门被敲响的时候，他还没有意识到已经日上三竿了。

　　“斯蒂芬叔叔，你起床了没有呀？说好的帮我看论文呢？”你站在门外喊他。

　　他经常这样把自己关在房间里一连几天不见人。但是你的作业马上就要交上去了，英语毕竟不是你的母语，没有他这位学霸替你过目，你总觉得有些没底气。

　　斯蒂芬拉开了门。他穿着睡袍，站在门口，睡眼惺忪，胡子拉碴，看到他的这一面，你都觉得有些不好意思了起来。

　　“你到图书室等我一会，我收拾一下。”他说。

　　你抱着文件夹，满口答应，转身离开，跑下了楼梯。

　　斯蒂芬走进了浴室。他把剃须泡沫抹到脸上，拿起了剃须刀。刀片是新换的，在他的手中泛出颤抖的冷光。他的手从来没有真正地完全治好，这种时候他会用魔法来稳定双手。

　　他专注地盯着镜子，过了许久才让手中的剃刀贴近皮肤，动作小心缓慢。这种对常人来说很轻易的事，他每天却不得不在这上面花费掉不精力。

　　“斯蒂芬叔叔——”你的声音从外面传来，接着就是一阵脚步声，你啪嗒啪嗒地跑到了浴室的门口。

　　斯蒂芬的手抖了一下，脸上有些微微刺痛，一条细痕出现在他苍白的肌肤上，小小的血珠立即渗了出来。

　　“——你起床了吗？我看到你门没关我就进来了。”你说。

　　你又一次忘记刚刚发生的事了。

　　斯蒂芬冷静地拿起搭在洗手池边的毛巾，将泡沫和血一同擦掉了。他一边耐心地跟你重复一遍：“你到图书室等我一下，我马上下来。”

　　“好的！”你转身跑走。

　　斯蒂芬将头发梳整齐，换了新洗好的法师袍，然后下了楼梯，拐进了图书室。

　　他看到你正坐在图书室的梯子上，似乎在寻找一本书。想起你有多笨手笨脚，他不由自主地走过去，替你扶住了梯子。

　　“你来啦。”你看到斯蒂芬，匆匆忙忙地想下去，在离地还有三四级阶梯的高度，你就迫不及待地往下跳了。

　　“你别……！”斯蒂芬没来得及制止你，只能又张开双臂接住了你。

　　这次你很自觉地立马溜出了他的怀抱，到图书室中央的古朴大木桌边坐了下来。

　　你从文件夹里抽出了那一沓厚厚的作业，推到了他面前，你双眼放光，闪烁着“感激之情无以为报”。

　　你只见斯蒂芬一目十行，一页页不停地翻过。结果你花了半个多月才写完的论文，他两三分钟就看完了。

　　“写得不错，但是结构需要再修改一下。”他说。

　　他的灰眼睛盯着你，你感觉好像一支羽毛在你的脸颊上轻轻扫过。你紧张地转着手中的笔来转移注意力。

　　笔飞了出去，掉落在了地板上，在安静的图书室中发出一声难以忽视的巨响。

　　你红了脸，迅速地弯下腰去寻找那支可怜的笔，把它拾了起来。

　　你挺身坐直，差点撞上了他的下巴。这一刻你们离得那么近，你都能闻得到他剃须膏残留的香味。

　　是谁先决定靠近对方，彻底把这个距离变为零，已经没人记得了。

　　等你反应过来的时候，你发现你正咬着他的下唇，他的胡子蹭得你柔软细腻的皮肤痒痒的，而他搂着你腰的双臂越收越紧。

　　这个过程并没有持续很久，他向后一靠，从中抽离出来，同时把你稍稍推远了些。无论是什么东西让你们突然丧失了理智，也消散得极快。

　　斯蒂芬站了起来，一言不发地走出了图书室。

　　他几乎无法控制双腿，不知道自己到底要走去哪里。他走回了房间，觉得这里闷得无法待着，转身去了陈列厅，又进了厨房。

　　他机械得像是钟表的齿轮，不知道在这个诺大的圣所中走动了多久，似乎都快和这个房子融为了一体。最后在大厅里停下来的时候，他发现有些不对劲。

　　他一直没有听到你的声音。

　　他回到了图书室，看到了你一脸困倦地坐在桌前，胳膊都快支不住脑袋了。

　　“啊，你终于来了。”你看到他走进来，一扫困意。

　　看来刚才发生的事，你也忘得一干二净了。

　　你怎么可以这样？任性地放了一把火，然后只留他一个人承担这痛苦。

　　他在你身边坐了下来，拿起了那叠论文，翻了一下。

　　“写得很不错，但是结构需要修改一下。”

　　  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　斯蒂芬从思绪中抽身，回到了当下。

　　当下就是有你在身边。

　　昨夜你为他献上了跳动的心和燃烧的热情，两个互相吸引的灵魂终于结合，体验到了爱情的极乐。

　　除去了那点道德崩塌的罪恶感，斯蒂芬依然是欢喜多过于忧愁，这连他自己都没有预料到。

　　斯蒂芬躺在这张过于狭小的床上，心中无澜。室外的天空逐渐亮起，第一缕阳光透过窗帘照进了房间。

　　他感觉到了这个街区的人们正在醒来，街上开始有了人活动的踪迹。

　　经过那两道试炼，世界对于斯蒂芬变了个模样。

　　当下他能够感知到更多的东西了。风的形状，色彩的声音，这些本不可能被人类感官捕捉到的东西，现在都在他脑海中铺陈开来。

　　他不再受血肉之躯的束缚。就连死亡，对他来说也是一座已经攀过、抛在身后的高峰。

　　很显然：如果真能够通过维山蒂的全部考验，那么他一定会成为一个超越人类的存在。

　　斯蒂芬不合时宜地想起了古一法师，他那一位已故的师长，开拓了他视界，引领他进入魔法之门的人物。

　　在这一切开始之前，斯蒂芬去到了三位圣灵面前，抛出了那一个困扰他多时的疑惑：作为至尊法师应当获得维山蒂的力量，那么为什么古一法师还需要去接触黑暗维度？

　　“不，古一当年并没有通过考验。”

　　获悉这一惊人的事实，令斯蒂芬对古一身上未解的谜团更加强烈地好奇了起来。

　　卡玛泰姬众人对古一的过去态度含糊，也许不是因为有意替她隐瞒，而是真的没有人知道她到底从何而来，又在这世间行走了多久。

　　斯蒂芬在研读那份手记的过程中，发现了许多难以置信的事情。他在其中发现了一些带有年代痕迹的线索。

　　古一因为那一场蔓延了整个欧洲的疾病而离开了她的土地，向东方行进。

　　她经过了君士坦丁堡，到达了正日益强盛的拜占庭帝国。她在那块地休憩了片刻，没有停下脚步，又继续往东到达了德里苏丹国。在那里，她受到了——以她的话说——“令人大开眼界”的魔法启示。

　　最后她停留在了汉人的土地边境，此时那边的皇帝还姓朱。

　　斯蒂芬仅仅读到了记载她到达中国的早期时候的那一段。

　　他停下来理清了时间线，结论令他这一位前医学专家感到万分惊诧：古一过世的时候，恐怕至少已有七百多岁了。

　　古一创立卡玛泰姬之前，在中国待了相当久的一段日子，久到至少亲历目睹了一次改朝换代。

　　这段漫长的时间内，她与当地的一大户人家相交甚密，但这户人家在动荡的时代中破落消亡了，还是发生了什么意外，斯蒂芬有些记不清了，他需要再看一下手记来确认。

　　回想到这，斯蒂芬突然一拍脑袋，大呼不好。古一法师的手记，在之前那一系列的混乱之中，不知道被丢到哪里去了。

　　这本手记他还剩下最后一部分没有看完，他不能就这样把它丢在未知的次元。

　　读与魔法有关的书籍，一定要有始有终，不然你毫无概念会招来什么横祸。

　　——这是卡玛泰姬伟大的图书管理员教给斯蒂芬的道理。

　　于是斯蒂芬起了身，尽量不惊扰你，他轻手轻脚地下了床，到桌边扯了一张空白的纸，在上面写下：

　　“以免你醒来的时候没看到我  
　　我很快就回来  
　　SS”

　　斯蒂芬将纸张留在了你床头，然后划开了传送门，离开了这里。

　　值得庆幸的是，手记并没有被丢在哪个危险的犄角旮旯。

　　斯蒂芬在一个布满了光秃岩石的异世界寻找到了手记的踪迹，它正好好地躺在道路边，上面盖着些血红色的尘土。

　　他抖掉了封面上的尘土，将手记收藏妥当了，才打开回你房间的传送门。

　　首先，他看了一眼墙上的时钟。还好，才过了半小时。

　　你已不在床上，但床垫上你身体形状的凹陷似乎还没有恢复。

　　这个点你大概是起床了。

　　斯蒂芬在厨房找到了你，你在准备早餐，正把平底锅放上灶台。

　　他叫了一下你的名字。你受了极大的惊吓，手忙脚乱地把一个盘子碰到了地上，摔成了碎片。

　　“别怕，我是斯蒂芬。”

　　他见你如此惊慌，猜测是你那老毛病又发作了。

　　“你不要乱动，不要被碎片割伤了。”他扯了一个放在门后的垃圾袋，然后走近你，蹲下身，把碎片一个个捡起，丢进了袋子中。

　　你手中拿着一把木炒勺，呆呆地站在原地看着他，嘴张得大大的，似乎是想叫出声，但是又没有。

　　斯蒂芬见你这副样子，有些担心你根本就是忘记了昨晚发生的事情。但是他不能像一个混账一样走开，假装什么事都没有发生过。

　　“我只是离开了一小会，我留了纸条了。”

　　“纸条？”你问。

　　“你没有看到吗？你等等。”

　　他把装有碎片的袋子打了个结，放在门边，然后转身回到你的房间，便看到了床底露出的一截白纸。

　　原来是掉到床下面去了啊。

　　他捏着纸条回到了你面前。

　　“所以你昨晚就在这里啊。”你捧着那张纸，脸色比纸还苍白。

　　你果然忘记了。

　　“是的，我……我们……”坦白的过程比斯蒂芬想象的还要折磨人。

　　“对不起……”你叹了口气，放下了手中的勺子，揉了揉太阳穴。

　　斯蒂芬听到你这么说，露出了疑惑的神色。为什么反而是你道歉了起来？

　　“如果昨晚我们是一起度过的，那么应该是我邀请你来的吧。可是……很抱歉，我有些毛病……我一点也想不起来了。”你接着说。

　　“不，不是的，没有关系。”

　　斯蒂芬本打算试图安慰你这是可以治疗的，但此时他听到你这么说：“所以你能再告诉我一次你的名字吗？”

　　斯蒂芬呼吸一滞。

　　“我是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生。”这句话他在你面前重复过无数次了。但这一次尝起来有些苦涩。

　　“哦，所以你是个医生。”你看起来倒是松了口气的样子，“吓死我了，我以为你是我的哪个教授呢。”

　　斯蒂芬的眉毛都快纠结到一起去了，“你完全不记得我是谁了吗？”

　　你费劲地思考了一下，摇了摇头，“真的很抱歉。如果你不介意的话，可以告诉我一下我们是怎么认识的吗？”

　　他深呼吸了一下，他的表情让你觉得好像他吸入的空气将他伤得很痛。

　　“我是你舅舅的朋友。”

　　“噢！你认识我舅舅啊。”你低下了头，红了红脸，“那……昨晚我们有……？”

　　“是的，我们做了。”

　　“完了，要被他骂死了。”你嘟嘟囔囔地说着。

　　你在灶台前踱来踱去，揪着自己的头发，嘴里喃喃念着听不清的话，好像在苦恼一时糊涂和错误的人发生了一夜情。

　　你却不知对方承受的是更大痛苦。你总失去关于他的记忆也就罢了，没想到这一次你居然将他彻底遗忘了。

　　那几年时光，也可以完全从你记忆中被删去吗？就像做手术切除了一样？

　　他盯着你的眼睛，意识到其中缺少了些什么。

　　以前你每一次看见他，眼中都会有星光溢出。直到此时，那光芒熄灭消失了，他才领悟到，你曾一直爱恋着他啊。

　　你的记忆就像打碎的盘子，斯蒂芬总有无限的耐心，把失掉的碎片一片片地补回去。而如今连整块盘子都消失了，纵然是他这样强大的魔法师都不知道该怎么办。

　　你看了一下手表，时间快来不及了。

　　“那个……斯蒂芬叔叔？我可以这么叫你吗？现在我得去上课了呢。”你抓过了书包，往里面塞书本文具。

　　斯蒂芬不不记得自己是怎么回答的了，他机械地点了点头。

　　“你要回家吗？我可以陪你走到地铁站。”你很贴心地补充道。

　　礼貌不过是距离的标志罢了。这种程度的贴心，就像对待派对上遇到的露水情缘一样，他宁愿你收回。

　　“不，不需要。”他说。

　　你站在门口，本打算打开门，但动作迟疑了一下，还是转过身，抱住了他的腰。

　　“求你不要把昨晚的事告诉我舅，可以吗？”你说。

　　你到底是怎么想的，这又不是考试不及格，他难道还能跑去告家长吗？

　　“要是让他知道的话，我的麻烦可比你的大多了。”他说。

　　你咯咯笑了起来，手环上他的脖颈，将头靠在他肩上，在他耳边说道：“我还挺喜欢你的，斯蒂芬叔叔。”

　　你感觉到他身子僵了一下，然后还不嫌事大地接着说：“今晚我还能见你吗？”

　　斯蒂芬从来没见过你的这一面。

　　从前你在他面前总是别扭又害羞，他本以为你性格就是如此，他不知道你也会这样热情似火。

　　原来灼人的热情会让人感到这么寒冷。

　　不过想来也很简单，只有爱情才会让人小心翼翼。不过是如今你对他没有了爱，只剩下了欲望罢了。

　　“好，今晚见。”他用手指梳理着你如缎般的黑色秀发，答应道。

　　虽然你可能一转头，从他身边走开之后，就会再一次忘记他。

　　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　底线这种东西，一旦跨越过去了，就再也没有回头路了。

　　斯蒂芬和你一起犯了一个错。

　　罪恶的花朵往往异香迷人。你们心照不宣地没有谈论此事，而是在夜晚碰头，把那错误又反复地犯了许多次。

　　令斯蒂芬有些意外的是，你虽然没想起从前的事，但也没有再遗忘过他。

　　你就像被重启了一般。斯蒂芬见到的是一个完全不一样的你。

　　这个陌生的你是闪耀的，眼神中没有卑微与躲闪，而是无忧无虑的快活。

　　斯蒂芬坐在广场公园的长椅上。他注意到花坛里的灌木不知何时被移除了，栽培上了新的花木。这个季节气温暖和得刚好，粉紫色的荷包牡丹正一朵朵开出苞来。

　　广场上人来来往往，有许多游客，更多的是下了课的纽约大学学生。斯蒂芬站起了身，正好看到你在花丛边上。你的手扯着书包带子，蹦蹦跳跳的，由身体深处散发出青春活力。

　　你就像一朵鲜花，在他的精心培育之下终于初绽，但是你却不属于他。

　　你远远地看到斯蒂芬，迈开了腿跑向他，几乎是一头撞进他的怀中。

　　你的脑袋靠在他胸前，由皮肤血管肌肉隔着的几寸的地方就是他跳动的心脏。

　　“斯特兰奇医生，我总是头痛怎么办？”你说。

　　你不知他的心也是疼痛着的，这与任何生理功能异常都无关。他医不了自己，也医不了心。

　　“没有睡好吗？”斯蒂芬问道。

　　“做了噩梦。”你说，“具体不记得了，好像是关于我父母的。”

　　当时斯特兰奇医生并没有想太多。他带你回家，给你拿了止痛药，把你搂在怀中替你按摩了头部，以为就这么解决了。毕竟头疼是个人人都可能会犯的小毛病。

　　可惜离开医院许久的他忽略了这么一个显而易见道理：重病的前兆总是如此微不足道。

　　直到三天后，你就像被剪断绳子的提线木偶一样瘫倒在他面前，斯蒂芬混乱的大脑中才闪过了这一句话。

　　———————————————

　　把你送进了医院之后，全面体检报告很快就送到了斯蒂芬的手中。他根本不需要那位实习医生过来告诉他体检的结果，他扫了一眼便了解了情况。

　　参数显示一切正常。

　　王一获悉此事就立即赶来。无论如何，斯蒂芬终究还是要面对他了。

　　“一切正常？”王似乎不太信服。

　　“保险起见还是再检查一次，毕竟之前她出现了些失忆的症状。”

　　“失忆？”王突然提高了声调，脸上的表情有些失控。

　　斯蒂芬有些慌了。

　　“情绪激动的王”完全是在他认知之外的东西，要知道他的这位好友连在香港对多玛姆信徒的那一战中都没有这么大的情绪起伏。

　　“你对她做了什么？！”王下一句话就像一把刀一样劈了过来。

　　完了。

　　电光火石之间，斯蒂芬准备好了Seraphim之盾①的咒语，然后才开口说道：“对不起，我知道这不合适，非常非常不合适，但我……似乎……呃……她……”

　　斯蒂芬的大脑竟也会卡壳，而且仅是因为那一个简简单单的字。

　　“喜欢？你是想说喜欢吗？”王深呼吸，肩膀起伏了一下，成功地稳住了情绪。

　　“是吧。”斯蒂芬喘着气说道，好像承认这件事花光了他所有体力。

　　王眉头紧皱，像是在思考一个棘手的问题。

　　“我应该揍你一顿才对。”过了一会，王开口说道。

　　“来吧，只有两个条件。”斯蒂芬连在这种时刻都要跟人讨价还价，“不要用魔法，不要打我脸。”

　　斯蒂芬感觉到王隐秘地翻了一个白眼。

　　“算了。法师当久了，干不来这种体力活。”王哼了一声。

　　他虽然很生气自家姑娘被人模狗样的好友给玷污了，但实际上他也不好意思把责任全推给斯蒂芬。你有多喜欢斯蒂芬，看着你长大的王舅舅不可能察觉不到。

　　斯蒂芬悬着的心稍微放了下来，他眨了眨眼，转移了话题。

　　“我可以问一件事吗？”斯蒂芬问道。

　　“说。”

　　“她的父母是怎么回事？直觉告诉我这和她的失忆症有关系。失忆可能是创伤后遗症的一种症状，所以她是否目睹了父母的死亡之类的？”

　　“没有。”王严肃地说道，“她的父母恐怕死了有五百多年了。”

　　如果不是斯蒂芬了解王，他肯定要以为这是“他们去世很久了”的夸张说法。

　　王似乎也发现了自己说的话有多么令人困惑，于是补充道：“更准确地说，应该是明朝万历年间。”

　　“什么？”斯蒂芬一时间难以消化这一句话，“你不是她的舅舅吗？”

　　斯蒂芬知道王确实不是什么明朝年间出生的古代人。

　　“我当然是她舅舅。”王马上应道，好像回答得越快越真实一样，然后他又沉默了短暂的几秒钟，改口说道：“好吧，我不是。”

　　斯蒂芬微微倾斜了一下脑袋，扬起了眉毛，一副“我要听解释”的表情。

　　“我没办法给你准确的事实真相。”王说，“十多年前古一把她带了回来交给我照顾，只说这是从前犯下的一个错误。”

　　王到底也照顾了你十多年，虽不是血缘之亲，但情感上说是家人也没错啊。

　　“那你如何知道她父母是五百年前的人？”

　　“年代我是从她携带护身符上的生辰推断出的。”王说，“古一的手记不是被你拿走了么？她虽然什么都不告诉我们，但倒是会一五一十地记载下来。你不如去翻一翻手记。”

　　斯蒂芬立即回想起了手记中关于古一初到中国的那一部分。他决定回圣所翻阅一下手记。

　　

　　斯蒂芬一进圣所的门，一股不详的感觉就向他袭来。

　　还没等他详细调查一番，他就被从天而降的一缸大水浇了个透。这水量之大，他几乎要被水压弄骨折了。

　　“王！太幼稚了！小学男生才这样浇人水。”斯蒂芬用手把湿发捋到后面去，抖了抖身上的水，朝着楼梯上喊道。

　　他听到了一声笑声从楼上传来。

　　———————————————

　　斯蒂芬很烦躁。

　　有他这样的天才头脑，他极少遇到解决不了的事。但任他再聪明，他依然很难追上古一活了几百年积攒下的智慧。

　　为了能读懂古一的手记，他现学了梵语、兰札文、阿维斯陀语等几乎已经消亡的语言。但书页上依然充满了他无法理解的符号。

　　你依然没有醒来。想到你在医院的病床上躺着，斯蒂芬觉不忍，还是放下了书，打开了传送门，回到了医院。

　　为了不惊吓到值夜班的医务人员，他照旧将传送门开在了杂物间。

　　斯蒂芬穿过灯光晦暗的走廊，路过放射科的时候，他听见有人说了这么一句话：“医学影像分析就跟搞巫术似的。”

　　这句没头没尾的话似乎为这位前医生先法师打开了新思路。

　　太不应该了，他之前怎么没有想到用魔法来检查身体？

　　斯蒂芬加快了脚步，来到病房门口，推开了门。

　　病房内漆黑一片，斯蒂芬也无暇去将灯打开。

　　他站在了你的床前。他谨慎地先开启了镜像空间，然后试着把法力凝集到手上，指尖轻轻地靠近你的额头，贴上了你的皮肤。

　　下一刻发生的事，让已经见识过各种异次元场面的斯蒂芬也惊讶了。

　　他眼看着一条丑陋的、和地球上任何昆虫都不像的蠕虫类生物从你的头顶部探出了上半截身子。

　　操，这什么鬼东西。斯蒂芬在心里骂了一句粗口。

　　“太无礼了啊。”

　　有个声音出现在他的脑海里。

　　斯蒂芬很快就意识到是这个生物在跟他对话，只是它沟通不靠声带振动和空气传播。

　　“我猜猜，你就是那个吃了她记忆的东西对吗？”斯蒂芬马上掌握了和它沟通的方式。

　　“当然不是。你把我说得像个坏东西一样，太让我伤心了。失忆只是小小的副作用，但如果没有我在，她可就活不下去噜。”

　　“你把自己说得很重要，但是你到底是什么？”

　　“试着转换成你们的语言的话……就是记忆蚕。”

　　“你是怎么到她脑袋里的？”

　　斯蒂芬问完这句话，感知到了一阵接近于悲伤的感情。

　　“我是被人放进来的。”

　　“我很抱歉，我感觉到了你很难过。”斯蒂芬轻缓地告诉它，“你可以告诉我你经历了什么吗？”

　　斯蒂芬十分自信。当他利用起自己的魅力的时候，没有什么事是他达不成的。

　　这只异界的生物果然被打动了。“这个女孩被囚禁在黑暗维度五百年，你知道这是什么概念吗？人类的大脑根本无法承受那个维度的信息，更别说她当年才八岁。”

　　“是你蚕食掉了几百年关于暗黑维度的记忆？”斯蒂芬问道。

　　“我们本来只食用美好回忆的，都怪那个人！你之前的那一位法师，给我下了咒，逼我吞下她所有的痛苦。”

　　看来它指的就是古一了。所以你会总是忘掉和斯蒂芬相关的事情，是爱情让你感到痛苦了吗？

　　“黑暗维度的记忆让我有了相当强大的力量，我很快就能化蝶，到时候我将会把这些痛苦十倍地播撒给人类。”它继续说着。

　　“你不能这么做。”

　　“这可不是我能控制的，而且我不需要一个人类法师来告诉该怎么做，我受够人类法师了，我受够这种折磨了。”

　　古一为什么会为了拯救一个人，去这样地折磨另一种生物？如果是他面临这个难题，他会怎么做？他能够做得比古一更好吗？

　　“要么你就杀掉我好了。”它说。

　　“我不会这么做的。”斯蒂芬说，“我是一个医生，我绝不会伤害任何一个生物。”

　　“那我就会伤害更多人。”

　　斯蒂芬安静了许久。时间在这一个空间里就像照片里的小溪一样，明明存在，但却不会流动。

　　“这样吧。虽然我知道和你承受的那一些相比起来是微不足道的，但是你可以拿走我所有的快乐。”

　　“你认真的吗？”

　　“我一向认真。”

　　斯蒂芬把手伸到你的头顶，让那只可怜的小虫子能够爬出你的脑袋，蠕动到他的手臂上。

　　“谢谢你啦。”

　　“是我该说谢谢你。你是一只好记忆蚕。”

　　虫子钻进脑袋的时候并没有什么特别的感觉。

　　斯蒂芬面前像是放起他人生的走马灯。父亲终于给他买了梦寐以求的玩具；东岸几个州数学竞赛的第一名；被哥伦比亚大学医学院录取；同时获得了md和phd；第一次和女朋友约会……从他记事起的每一个快乐的时光都在他眼前滑过，然后褪色，化为一片空白。

　　最后出现的是你。斯蒂芬看着有你的画面，苦笑道：“这个你也要拿走吗？”

　　记忆中有你的场景，你的形象都开始渐渐地变得透明。你们初见的那一天，变成了他和王在吵架斗嘴。小饼干没有了，之后的甜品外卖也没有了。

　　“好可惜，我还没有跟她说过我喜欢她。”他自言自语。

　　下一刻，斯蒂芬就想不起为什么自己要说这句话了。  
　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　镜像空间开始扭曲坍塌。医院的惨白的病房、昏暗的走廊像被抽去一样，周围的场景消失殆尽。

　　下一刻，斯蒂芬发现自己处于一片灰白色的空间里。

　　发生了什么？他问自己。

　　“不要担心，这是镜像空间和现实世界的夹层。”

　　斯蒂芬脑中有一个不属于他的声音回答了他。

　　“你是谁？”

　　“忘记我了吗？你刚刚还说我是一只好记忆蚕。”

　　“记忆蚕？你在我脑子里做什么？”斯蒂芬警惕道。他似乎记得古一的手记里有提到过一种吞食记忆的异界生物。

　　“你放我进来的呀，不然我如何破得了你的精神防护罩？提醒你一下，是你答应把所有的快乐都给我的。”

　　斯蒂芬内心深处确实隐约记得他做了一个艰难而痛苦的决定，那十有八九是和它有关了。

　　“我要怎么离开这里？”

　　没有回应。

　　他用法力查看了一下，发现这小虫居然已经成了茧。

　　无法离开，又没有另一个声音与他交谈，斯蒂芬只能在原地打坐了起来，此刻他很是庆幸有带古一的手记在身边。

　　大概是因为完全隔绝了外界干扰，又有一只外星生物寄居在他脑中，之前让他困扰万分的那些意义不明的图形，渐渐地在他眼中展现出了意义。

　　【我将会寻找到她。】

　　手记中有这么一句话，引起了斯蒂芬的注意。

　　这本手记从头到尾都贯穿着古一学者般的博学与严谨，每一个符号图案都书写得近乎完美，排版整齐妥当，怕是每一页都书写了无数次，才挑选了最佳的一份装订进来。

　　可这一句话，语气听似冷静，但写在书页上的文字却扭曲颤抖、歪七扭八，甚至涂掉重写了很多次，与其他部分格格不入，就像一道狰狞的伤疤。

　　斯蒂芬往前翻了几页，发现这是属于古一在中国的那一部分的。于是他从头读了起来。

　　————————————

　　在暹罗的寺庙中与僧人们学习了几年之后，我那无法平息的求知欲又开始躁动起来。

　　听说大明那儿有着全然不同的法术流派，我非得亲自去看看才行。

　　####

　　在边境的小镇，遇到了一妇人托我替她祖宅驱魔。结果盘踞此住宅的是一只恶劣的闭戾多①。

　　一场恶战。

　　我将其送回了饿鬼道。而我负了伤。

　　####

　　严重的伤势几乎要了我的命。

　　所幸被一在旅途中的家庭所救。那是一对体面的夫妻，携带着他们尚在襁褓之中的女儿。

　　无意中听到他们在争吵应不应该帮助我。女主人坚持把我带回城市就医，而男主人要她多一事不如少一事。

　　男人是南方的一个官员。皇帝对手下官吏极其苛刻，逼得他们不得不处处小心、步步为营。

　　而那个女人……

　　她的名字叫兰。

　　是一种花的名字。她这么说。

　　####

　　兰是个很特别的人。

　　她有着不输男人的学识与远见，却被困在女人的身体里，注定只能做他人的妻子和母亲。

　　我喜欢与她谈话。

　　她对我感觉一定也一样。毕竟她的生活环境之中没有人会去倾听她的奇思妙想。而她的女儿又年纪太小。

　　我们交谈的时候，她与我之间总隔着约一个人的距离。但我能闻到她佩戴的香囊清幽的花香味，和我用来熏衣袍的西域香料融合在了一起，产生了一种几乎令我有些眩晕的香气。

　　伤势痊愈之后，我便不能再作停留，即使内心深处有着杂草般丛生的私欲，但这里终究没有我的容身之地。

　　我与兰告了别。

　　临行前兰赠予我一个护身符。她不知道我用不上这种东西，但是我还是欣然收下了。

　　作为回礼，我也给了兰与她女儿护身的手链，其中被我注入了法力。一般的妖魔无法靠近佩戴者。更重要的是，通过这个媒介，我可以知晓她是否平安。

　　我答应了她日后回到广州府来拜访她，但这次我十有八九会食言。

　　####

　　我这个番人，在求师学艺的路上总受许多阻挠，但也总有胸怀宽广的人愿意接纳我。

　　那日，道观中送来几位发狂的人。

　　他们将其称为入了邪道，但我意识到没有那么简单。

　　在我的修行途中，我接触过许多次这样的情况。在不同的地域对其有不同的称呼方法，但归根结底都是同一种魔法能量。

　　我开始着手研究这一现象，很快就对多元宇宙与异次元维度有了初步的了解。

　　这些维度往往不会相交，各自运行。但只有一个会利用心术不正之人的能量入侵其他维度。

　　暂且称之为黑暗维度。

　　为了收集更多的信息，我又开始了旅行。

　　我四处游历了好些年，总是在避免回到那个城市。

　　直到那日，系在我手腕上的绳子断了。我知道有事发生了。

　　####

　　太迟了。

　　我回到广州府，只见一座孤坟。

　　墓碑上刻着兰与她相公的名字，但没有她小女儿的。

　　我四处打听消息。人们说这家人被抄家处死，但女儿下落不明。

　　我摸着手上的另一根绳，知道她还活着。

　　我将会寻找到她。

　　####

　　经过对维度的研究，我掌握了在空间中穿梭的法术。如此简单，在空间维度中打开一道门，就可以去到任何地方，能节省下不少浪费在路途上的时间。

　　可省下的这些时间有什么用？若是我能将时间逆转，或若是我能早些掌握这一法术，也许能救她一命。

　　如果，如果。无数的宇宙，无数的维度，不正是无数的如果？可是在我的世界里，她终究还是黄土下的枯骨了。

　　人类果然渺小得可笑。

　　####

　　在一边陲小镇遇见了怪事。

　　这里居民寥寥无几，却世代遭受着精神疾病折磨。

　　疾病初期显出失忆症状，之后会转为身体难以承受的精神痛苦，体弱者往往因此丧命。

　　调查之后，发现病根是来自异次元的生物，形状如蚕，以精神力为食。而且此类小虫十分挑剔，专食人类愉悦的记忆。

　　我成功将其驱逐，仅留下一只以便研究之用。

　　####

　　法力减缓了我衰老的速度，但我终究不是永生的。

　　那个我在寻找的女孩也不是。

　　可我知道她一直活着。

　　一年年的寻找，依然无果。我开始有了疑虑。她即使在某处隐姓埋名地生活着，那至今也过于长寿了。

　　我必须寻找到她。

　　####

　　我窥见了黑暗维度的面貌，那是如此病态不安的一个世界，却有着如此强大的能量。

　　强大到几乎可以令肉体凡胎的人类成神。

　　我无意成神，但我还不能死亡。

　　魔法就是痛苦。但又如何，如今我血管之中流淌的早已都是痛苦了。

　　####

　　这几百年发生了太多事了。大明早就灭亡了。之后的清也亡了。

　　我在加德满都建立了卡玛泰姬，接受来自世界各地的学徒。

　　可是造化弄人。

　　我苦苦寻找了几百年的女孩，原来一直被困在暗黑维度之中。

　　又是一个“如果”，如果我能早些发现就好了。

　　世间多半的痛苦，都是时间开的玩笑。

　　黑暗维度中没有时间，但痛苦却是加倍真实的。

　　兰的丈夫为了保障仕途，接触了黑暗维度的力量。但一切都是有代价的，黑暗维度在这方面尤其公平。

　　女孩还保持着被带走时的样子，约有七八岁。

　　我不敢擅自将她带回现实世界。孩子的身躯无法承受如此强烈的痛苦。

　　我想起了多年前留下的那只吃人记忆的生物。

　　我向它施了咒，让它吞食掉她所有的痛苦回忆。我别无他法。

　　我把女孩交给了我最好的弟子照顾。

　　她越长越大，也越来越像兰了。

　　我自己都惊讶的是，已过了这么多年，兰的样子我竟依然记得一清二楚。

　　——————————

　　看到这里，斯蒂芬头疼了起来。

　　不知过了多久，他脑中的茧裂开了一个细缝。

　　有一只昆虫腿从缝中伸了出来，把裂口扒开了一些，其中的新生命费力地钻了出来，停留在茧壳上。它微微颤颤地张开了翅膀，扇动了几下，飞了起来。

　　这是斯蒂芬见过的最美的生物。

　　“你还要去散播痛苦吗？”斯蒂芬问道。

　　“不。”小蝴蝶好像很惊讶，“我怎么会变成这样？我的同类是没有颜色的。”

　　可它显然不是。它翅上的鳞片呈现出一种介于蓝紫色之间的幽光。

　　“而且我好愉快啊。”小蝴蝶说着，振起翅膀，在斯蒂芬脑海中飞来飞去。

　　“我感觉到了。”斯蒂芬微笑，“我说了你是只个好孩子。”

　　忽然之间，虚空里出现了一道亮光。亮光化为了一只眼中冒着火焰的神虎。

　　“霍戈斯②？”

　　“斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”那头虎开口说起了话，有一种神灵般的威严，“你通过了维山蒂的考验，从今起你便是这个维度的至尊法师了。”

　　“噢，需要我念个什么就业誓词之类的吗？我可很擅长这个。”

　　霍戈斯没理他，身后亮光一闪，又消失了。

　　“你看！”小蝴蝶惊呼。

　　灰白色的空间开始显现出了色彩，现实世界就像拼贴画一块块地出现。

　　斯蒂芬发现自己在医院里，正站在病床前，面前的床上躺着一个女孩。她的眼皮动了动，似乎将要醒来。

　　———————————

　　你睁开了眼睛。

　　你虽然躺在医院里，但却感觉到前所未有的轻松。

　　有个男人站在你的床前，你并不知道他是谁。他灰色的眸子温柔如水，你觉得在哪里见过。

　　也许不止见过。

　　被一个陌生人这样盯着，你却没有害怕，仿佛他已经这样看过你无数次。

　　你迫切地想知道他是谁。

　　“您好？您是……？”

　　“斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生。”

　　———————————

　　①闭戾多：佛教中的饿鬼。  
　　②霍戈斯：三位一体圣灵维山蒂之一，会以一只萌萌哒（划掉）老虎（或者狮子？）的形象出现。


End file.
